wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 2.1: Tarakh'ga
Tarakh'ga - "For the Honor of All" Bloodeye and his nascent group steal a Fralthi-II class Cruiser from the T'Kon H'hra Facility. Starting Notes Ordinarily, each mission in the campaign begins with a chunk of prologue text. As this prologue is designed to advance the plot of the campaign, it should either be read to the players or read by the players themselves (if they can do so without looking ahead to the events of the mission itself). For this initial mission, the GM is welcome to have the group do a little bit of roleplaying first if they so choose. If they choose not to do so at this time, they can go ahead and skip ahead to the Prologue. Several of the player characters were asked by Arrah Sutaghi to come to a meeting at his quarters at a certain time. The invited group includes Thrakyaga/Quartermaster, Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot, Ku'a K'le/Negotiator, K'chodyapaki/Navigator, B'de/Engineer, and Nagkilin/Pirate. Le'a'he/Warrior Bard has come along with his friend K'chodyapaki/Navigator, having managed to sneak through the security checkpoint while K'chodyapaki/Navigator distracted him. Any other characters that were created by the players themselves may also have been "invited". It's important to note that the characters of Irgu, Najekh, Dya'a'ji, Mo, Qith'rakoth, Naj'bakdor and Qith'raklerx were not invited to this initial meeting, and won't be in attendance. Gux'a P'nt will be in attendance, of course; he has welcomed Le'a'he into the group though he is concerned because A) Gux'a P'nt hasn't met him before this meeting and B) he knows that sneaking through a security checkpoint can get a kil into serious trouble; in this case it could blow the whole mission before it even begins. Bloodeye arrived earlier and is waiting in an adjacent room to be introduced later. Gux'a P'nt promised food for the invited group and he has delivered - primarily rux'fra, a type of jerky made predominantly from traditional Kilrathi prey animals (though unconventional meats - such as Terran meat - are not uncommon). The assembled group is liable to be appreciative of the gesture, though some of them were hoping that the fare would be slightly more than that (and include fresh meat). After the meal, the members of the assembled group will be encouraged to introduce themselves to one another. To help facilitate the discussion, the GM may choose to share the following pieces of information ahead of the initial game session with the players controlling the given characters: *''Gux'a P'nt/XO'': You are understandably anxious right now; you've got a lot riding on this meeting, more so than almost anyone else in the room. You know that if any of the Kilrathi gathered in this room decide to not go along with the plan, you'll have to arrange for their disappearance - lest they report you to the authorities in a misguided hope for some kind of reward and you'll get to move in with the rest of the station's Kilrathi residents. You invited your friend Uzik Qarg (Thrakyaga/Quartermaster) because he is a fierce fighter, though you think he might be trying to hide a recent injury at the moment. Kal Knav'qith dai (Knavska Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot) is an experienced capital ship pilot with a lot of combat experience, Kal Dakut'he Ki'ra (K'chodyapaki/Navigator) is also an experienced capital ship pilot, and you know used to pilot ships as large as the ship you're planning to propose that the group steal. You weren't really interested in having Kal Kor laq Stra'a (Ku'a K'le/Negotiator) on the team as much as you wanted his lair-mate Sa'ki, a noted healer, on the team; unfortunately her involvement won't be possible without his owing to their circumstances. Kal Kor will at least be of some use as a fighter - only one Kilrathi has ever taken on four fully-grown nagga and lived to tell the tale, and he's sitting pompously in one corner of the room. Oth nar Qith'rakar (B'de/Engineer) is a very talented mechanic - having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career - and will be essential to the operation's success. Rounding out the invited group is Eldorin Kur'u'tak (Nagkilin/Pirate), who is unique among the group in that he has been a pirate for most of his life, and whom you wanted on the team as a resident expert, though considering how inebriated he is at the moment you are second-guessing yourself as to whether or not adding him to the mix was a good idea. Hakiratakav Dairasakdu (Le'a'he/Warrior Bard) was not invited to come but is here anyway, and you're hoping you'll be able to convince him to join up just to keep him quiet about the meeting. *''Thrakyaga/Quartermaster'': You aren't quite sure why you're here at this meeting - You were contacted by your friend Arrah Sutaghi just a few hours ago after your last gladiatorial match (in which you were mildly injured (62 HP/40 NHP/1 wound)), who had a cryptic message saying something about a possible job. You aren't too terribly concerned about your injury though you suspect it may be worse than it looks; you are worried that the female doctor among the Kilrathi populace will cost more than you have to take a look at it. Sutaghi's been attempting to find steady work for you for some time now but it has almost never panned out, so you're trying not to be overly optimistic; you have noticed that your host seems anxious about something. You don't recognize that many of the other Kilrathi in the room except for the cyborg, who you've seen at the matches and don't really know personally - and who seems to be friends with another Kilrathi whose fur is missing from his right hand - and for the doctor's lair-mate, who has been sitting in stoic silence for most of the evening. Another pair of Kilrathi also seem to be friends, though nothing about them seems particularly distinct; one has the appearance of a nobleman but the mannerisms of a commoner, while the other has a strong voice. The remaining Kilrathi in the room appears to be somewhat inebriated, and when he talks his voice is loud and annoying. Prior to this evening, the last solid meal you ate was two days ago, so Arrah Sutaghi's rux'fra was welcome if somewhat inadequate to your needs. Your only possessions other than the clothes you are wearing are a blade (Fifth Class) and its sheath, both kept in a bedroll - all of which you had to fight for and always keep on your person. You currently have one credit to your name, which is still more than most Kilrathi living among the populace; you're saving it to purchase your next solid meal. *''Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot:'' You aren't quite sure why you're at this meeting - you were contacted by Arrah Sutaghi a few days ago, who said that your friend Oth nar Qith'rakar had mentioned the fact that the two of you were friends and that he was looking for an experienced pilot. You've flown everything ever manufactured by the Empire of Kilrah up to the size of a destroyer, though it has been years since you've flown anything and when you were flying you didn't have the same set of prosthetic limbs that you are forced to use now. You agreed to come to the meeting because the fact that he was looking for a pilot indicated to you that there was an opportunity to leave the hellhole you've been living in for the past four years - possibly a chance to finally go and seek revenge on Jith nar Qarg, the warlord that invaded your homeworld, killed your family and crippled you. You first met your host when he made his offer to you; looking at him now, you get the impression that he's nervous about something and have noticed him paying an inordinate amount of attention towards a strong-voiced Kilrathi, who seems to be here with that jerk who butted in and told Sutaghi that he was also a capital ship pilot at one time; looking at that commoner now, you wonder if there was really any truth about his claim that he had piloted large transport ships before. You haven't been able to discern what the two are talking about; your focus has been on your own conversation with your good friend Oth nar Qith'rakar - the Red Hand - who has been explaining to you some of the possible causes of recent problems you've been having with your prosthetics and possible solutions. Two Kilrathi are sitting in corners of the room. One appears to be a thrak'hra lord like yourself; he has been silent most of the evening and has a bored expression on his fact. The other is Uzik Qarg, whom you've seen fight in the station's underground gladiatorial matches before. You admire him and occasionally win money on his bouts, though since he is Qarg and you currently harbor ill-will towards his clan, you'd like to see him defeated someday. You were not able to attend his last fight. The remaining Kilrathi in the room is clearly intoxicated and starting to look like he might vomit all over the place at any moment. His voice got on your nerves almost immediately. You were grateful for the rux'fra - it had been three days since you'd last eaten and while it wasn't really enough to fully satiate you, you learned a long time ago that a pompous attitude will only cause you pain in this place (something the other thrak'hra hasn't learned, obviously, so you're forced to wonder how short his time on the station has been). Aside from the clothes you're wearing, you've got just short of hundred credits saved up; you've been pinching pennies to save enough for a ticket off the station, though you're still nowhere close to having what you need. You also have a cleaning kit for your prosthetic limbs (GM may use a Weapon Cleaning/Repair Kit for this purpose), which has been very well used and is nearly worn out. Your most precious possession is a Data Crystal, which contains a full chronicle of what the Qarg did on your world, and which you one day hope to present to the KAC Council on Pasqual in order to garner their support for a retaliatory strike. {Editstart} *''Ku'a K'le/Negotiator:'' You're here because your lair-mate told you to be here, and she told you in tones that made it clear she would brook no argument on the subject. She at least deigned to inform you why you had to be here - she had been asked by her old patient Gux'a P'nt, who has been supplying her with medicines for the station's populace, to have you come to this meeting to discuss work of some permanence. She said he hinted it was a chance to get off the station, something that you are very much interested in and the only reason why you haven't left already. You have genuine reason to leave the station - you would like to find out what has happened to your only remaining daughter, of whom you haven't heard anything in almost four years, and to reclaim your rightful place as the leader of a community on the planet the Terrans call "Chloe" in the system they call "Corsair". You seem to be the only thrak'hra here; if there are others, they aren't behaving as such, and as a result you've made yourself reclusive - it's hard to shake the habits of a lifetime even after four years in a place where the lines between kilrah'hra and thrak'hra have been so badly blurred. At the moment, you're bored. Your host appears to be nervous about something, though you can't really discern what. Two of the Kilrathi present have significant physical defects - one is missing all the fur on his right hand, while the Kilrathi he is speaking to has a prosthetic arm and a prosthetic leg. You think he might have sought treatment from your wife at one point but you don't really remember. The two of them are speaking about something so technical that you cannot make heads or tails of it, though you imagine your lair-mate might at least be familiar with some of the jargon being used. Thrakyaga is wounded. He is trying cover this fact but is not doing a very good job of it. K'chodyapaki is talking to Le'a'he about a play he is writing. He has figured out the play is about his life but has decided not to say anything. He does not know Gux'a P'nt - overheard his offer to Knav'qith and mentioned his skill set. Nagkilin is drunk off his ass. He has pilfered the remains of Gux'a P'nt's liquor and is currently nauseated. Le'a'he is talking to K'chodyapaki about a play you are writing. He hopes that K'chodyapaki doesn't realize it's about him. He is "untouchable". He snuck into the meeting. :impressions of the others - :when they last ate - :current possessions - :other notes. GP-T-KN-KC-BD-N-L *''K'chodyapaki/Navigator:'' * K'chodyapaki ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) is another cat with capital ship piloting experience, though he wasn't cut out for front-line duty; he has, however, been assigned to transport ships and is skilled at navigating craft as large as a cruiser. :Why they are here - :What their relationship is to Gux'a P'nt - :how they feel - :impressions of the others - :when they last ate - :current possessions - :other notes. GP-T-KN-KK-BD-N-L *''B'de/Engineer:'' * B'de (Oth nar Qith'rakar, friends with Knav'qith) is a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. :Why they are here - :What their relationship is to Gux'a P'nt - :how they feel - :impressions of the others - :when they last ate - :current possessions - :other notes. GP-T-KN-KK-KC-N-L Gux'a P'nt is nervous, especially about Le'a'he. Thrakyaga is wounded. He is trying cover this fact but is not doing a very good job of it. Knav'qith is talking with B'de about something technical (let's say he wants to make some adjustments to his prosthetics). Ku'a K'le is sitting silently in a corner and looking pompous. He is bored. K'chodyapaki is talking to Le'a'he about a play he is writing. He has figured out the play is about his life but has decided not to say anything. He does not know Gux'a P'nt - overheard his offer to Knav'qith and mentioned his skill set. B'de is talking with Knav'qith about something technical (Knav'qith's prosthetics are acting up). He knows Gux'a P'nt directly - he gives him supplies. Nagkilin is drunk off his ass. He has pilfered the remains of Gux'a P'nt's liquor and is currently nauseated. Le'a'he is talking to K'chodyapaki about a play you are writing. He hopes that K'chodyapaki doesn't realize it's about him. He is "untouchable". He snuck into the meeting. *''Nagkilin/Pirate:'' You, my friend, came to the meeting half-drunk already, having consumed a fair amount of arakh earlier in the day. The bottle of Sukhar May'ya that you were delighted to find in your host's quarters and have been surreptitiously quaffing while the others weren't looking hasn't helped you sober up any, and the rux'fra you've just eaten is not sitting too well with you (use third level Intoxication effects; Nagkilin has had seven drinks equivalent). You don't really know when the last time you ate was - you mainly thrive on smuggled ak'rah that you don't get caught pilfering off of others, and it largely sustains you these days. You were invited by Arrah Sutaghi - Gux'a P'nt his own self - to come to the meeting with the understanding that there'd be food and an opportunity for "something you've been dreaming of for a long time". You were disappointed that the food turned out to be rux'fra but a good number of the other Kilrathi around you appear to have needed it, so you've kept quiet on the topic. As to something you've wanted for a long time, the only thing you were able to come up with was that Gux'a P'nt was going to give you a ship, and you knew that wasn't within his power - and given the crowd around you, that seems increasingly unlikely. Your host looks nervous, probably about that one chap whose here and wasn't invited, the one talking about some dumbass story he's writing with some weak-looking fool in another portion of the room. There are a couple of freaks in the room - a cyborg and a guy with no hair on his right hand (obviously an old radiation wound); you haven't been able to discern heads nor tails of what the crap they're talking about - it's technical and you're drunk after all. The group is rounded out by two Kilrathi sitting by themselves in a couple of the room's corners, one trying not to bleed all over the place, the other behaving as if he were Sivar incarnate (typical pompous-ass thrak'hra fool). Aside from the clothes you are wearing and the pilfered bottle you are hiding, you have a case full of ak'rah leaves (about two dozen or so) as well as a small blade (Second Class) and its sheath hidden in your trousers, something that was given to you by your friends when you were young and your most prized possession (now that you've lost the ship that they gave you anyway...). *''Le'a'he/Warrior Bard:'' You are here at the behest of your friend Dakut'he Ki'ra, a fascinating fellow - who is technically a thrak'hra but was raised as kilrah'hra and has had the kind of tragic history that most playwrights like yourself can only dream of writing about. He's a shy fellow as a rule and wanted someone he knew to come with him. You yourself have had a tragic past - and chief among your secrets is the fact that you are utak, an untouchable person, something you've managed to hide from everyone for decades. You agreed to go with Ki'ra to the meeting even though it might cause both of you trouble down the road; Ki'ra had the authorizations needed to access the station's other decks but you did not, and you had to sneak past the guards at the checkpoint. You have never met your host before today and its obvious from his demeanor that he is anxious about your presence; you have been taking up much of his attention. You know that whatever is about to be discussed here must be of some importance, and if you didn't know that the kil in question was a supply officer aboard the station you might think he was about to propose something dangerous or illegal (or both). The others definitely look like an eclectic bunch; you've seen the large Kilrathi, Uzik Qarg, in the gladiator's ring before - you know he is a fierce fighter, and yet he seems to be nursing a wound at the moment. Two of the other Kilrathi in the room seem to have disabilities - one has most of the fur missing from his right hand, and the Kilrathi he's talking to seems to be a cyborg, with a prosthetic arm and limb. You would love to hear their stories if you get the opportunity. There's another Kilrathi sitting silently in the corner with a neutral expression who is clearly a thrak'hra lord, and one other Kilrathi in the room is the sloppiest drunk you've seen in quite some time. You noticed he's drinking a bottle of something that he definitely did not have when he came to the meeting. You and Dakut'he have been discussing the plot for a play you're writing, and you certainly hope that he hasn't figured out that its about his own tragic story. You learned a long time ago not to be ungrateful any time a meal is placed before you by another; the rux'fra you were served is pretty much a staple of your own diet at this point, and you ate your last slice only about three hours ago. You're not desperately seeking to leave the station, but you have given it some thought. Aside from the clothing you're wearing, you have on your person a PDA with about half-a-dozen unfinished plays on it and three slices of rux'fra, the latter of which was given by members of the audience in appreciation of your last performance. After the group has had ample time to introduce themselves to one another, the GM should announce that Gux'a P'nt needs to leave the room for a moment, ad there is one more Kilrathi who will be joining them that evening. After doing this, the GM can proceed into the Prologue Prologue :Arrah Sutaghi's Quarters :T'kon H'hra Military Salvage Yard, Level 12 Section C :T'kon H'hra System, Sa'Khan Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.115, 1303 Hours EST (Bloodeye and Gux'a P'nt have discussed Shal'Kuz Mang; the plan to capture the ship was Bloodeye's but Gux'a P'nt will still be outlining that plan to the others. Bloodeye is waiting in an adjacent room to be introduced to the group. The group's reaction will be mixed.) B: So what do you think? GP: I am uncertain. The group has been gathered and fed as you suggested and all whom I invited came. We do have one who came who was not invited, though. I don't know him, and I don't like having an unknown factor at play - I don't know what his skills are, and I don't know how he will feel about what we're about to discuss. B: We take that risk with all of these kili. I think we should risk asking him to join the party as well. Nine pairs of eyes and hands offer better odds at success in what we're going to try to do than eight. GP: As you wish. GP: "Brothers, I have quietly searched through the station's records for the past few days in order to find a ship suitable for our purpose. I have located one, but if we wish to capture her, we will need to move quickly." GP: "This is the cruiser Shal'Kuz Mang, a ship of the Fralthi-II class. She's been selected by Paulsen as a target ship for a test of a new type of Confederation anti-ship torpedo, which is scheduled to take place three days from now at the T'Kon Testing Range. Paulsen is using the test as an opportunity to rid itself of surplus obsolete military equipment, including several non-functional early-War weapons and fighter craft. To ensure the accuracy of the test, Paulsen has been retrofitting the ship for the past several months to bring her defensive systems to full combat readiness, and the plan is to move the craft out to the proving range at T'Kon under its own power. This means that several of the ship's more critical systems have been restored to full operational status. In particular, her sublight maneuvering drives have been restored to a state of partial operation, enough to make her able to maneuver under her own power. Her jump drive systems and shielding systems have been certified as fully operational as well. Of the ships in the Yard, she is far and away in better shape than any of the rest of them; three days from now she's expected to be added to the debris fields in T'Kon. B: Here is our plan - a shipment of antimatter fuel is to be delivered to the ship tomorrow afternoon, which will give him enough fuel to maneuver out to the testing range and power his shields to maximum. The crew delivering the antimatter will be diverted, requiring a backup crew to be sent in its place; naturally, the backup crew will consist of our little group. We will go ahead with the delivery as planned since it works in our favor. Gux'a P'nt has access to the ship's override codes, so our job once the ship has been refueled will be to make our way to his bridge, input the code and then change it before anyone else can contact the ship remotely and prevent our takeover. Once the engines are fired up, we make for the jump point at maximum speed and leave this horrible place behind. N: That's a lovely little plan, love, but I've rarely seen a plan to capture a ship go off without a hitch. There's been more than one poor bastard that's tried a half-assed plan to take a ship from the yard and wound up a floating corpse... KK: Much as I hate to agree with him, the drunken bastard has a point. What are we to do if we come up against any opposition? B: We simply remove it. KK: How? I do not wish to be a nay-sayer, but I doubt very much that the Terrans would have left a ship in state of near combat-readiness sitting on the station's doorstep without leaving at least a few guards aboard. No matter who wields it, a single sword is no match for a squad of Terran guards with pistols at their side, no matter who wields it, master sa'guk. GP: B'de, you once told me that you could fashion a weapon in a pinch. Can you do this, or were you speaking nonsense? BD: I have done this. I have three such weapons built already and can have a fourth one ready if I work hard. The problem is that I don't have a power supply strong enough to make them work. KK: Which means you've never tested them - you don't know that they will work or not. BD: I admit that you are correct. I do not know if the weapons would work Mission Details Surplus Room If you're going to a gun fight, it helps to have some bullets. Plus, a gun would be useful... Setup: NOTE: Sutaghi is a supply officer, right? So he knows where the cabinets are where personal effects are stored, and he should have access; what he might need to come up with is an ''explanation for needing in that area. But if he gets in, the group has weapons.'' Problems: B'de has done his level best to fashion a few crude weapons, but since he hasn't been able to build a reliable power source powerful enough to test them, he doesn't know whether or not they'll work. One of the characters may have had the notion of trying to pick up a few weapons from the station's supply room; these will be a lot more reliable, of course, but much harder to procure. Gux'a P'nt's pretty much on his own for this one. He can either just go ahead and request a few batteries or attempt to get his hands on a few weapons as well. The Terran Clerk in charge of the supply cage has worked with Gux'a P'nt for a number of years *Critical Success *Success *Failure *Botch Might depend on a Memory check - if the Clerk remembers that the box Gux'a P'nt has asked for has weapons in it #Entrance / Guardian - a 500-pt Terran Clerk, trait set 4 (Health +5, Math Expert +5, Contacts +10, Intolerant (Unintelligence) -10, Education -10). Has a sidearm; Third Class Ballistic Mesh Cuirass; Sixth Class Dazzler, unloaded; SR communicator and Handsfree in addition to standard package. I'm thinking he might pay off a cat in charge of the supply cabinet to bring out a crate of weapons. Makes me wonder if this one would even be worth roleplaying out. Results: Hopefully Gux'a P'nt was at least able to procure a few batteries for the group Station's Flight Deck Time to detain a few Terrans. Setup: Problems: *Critical Success *Success *Failure *Botch Results: ''Shal'Kuz Mang's'' Flight Deck Hoepfully nobody thought that the Confederation would leave a ripe target like this one just open for capture... #Entrance / Guardian - Flight Deck - Evade/Kill defensive force, Capture the bay without raising alarms. The antimatter pod may represent a special complication if shots are fired. Hitting the tank more than once or twice could be particularly bad. Setup: There will be guards to challenge the group as they get off their ship. A ruse could work if the guards aren't paying close enough attention to realize there isn't a single Terran delivering the antimatter charge. The GM should read the following text aloud: Life is very short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friend... Problems: Then after the guards are dispatched, I've toyed with the idea of having a second group of Cats show up. These would be B'hargs, the lot. They could fight, or they could be convinced to join up... *Critical Success *Success *Failure *Botch Results: The engine room is next. Engine Room So, Bloodeye did bring someone along that knows how to run a matter-antimatter reactor, right? #Puzzle / Roleplaying Challenge - Engine Room - Bring engines to cold standby. This is where Irgu joins the group. Knav'qith needs to be with the group to save his life. Setup: If the engine won't start, the group is going nowhere fast. B'de is an experienced engineer, but even he can't run the ship's kettle all by himself. The challenge here is to get the engine back up and running again. The GM should read the following text aloud: Shave and a haircut, two bits. The character of Irgu/Machinist is introduced in this scene. When informed of the intention of the group, he'll want to join up, volunteering information on what he's been doing and what still needs to be done to get the ship back up and running again. He'll also mention that another repair crew - a Terran repair crew - is aboard the ship reprogramming the ship's computer to run on automated controls for the test; from the sound of it, the ship could be tracked no matter where it goes. This becomes a new complication for the mission; if it isn't disabled, finding the ship after its stolen would be easy for the authorities to accomplish. Problems: *Critical Success *Success *Failure *Botch Results: The characters will have to head to the bridge and try to avoid the other crew. Irgu has no idea how far along they are with their work. The characters can either take the elevator to the bridge or go through service corrdiors. The elevator is the Red Herring. The crawlway will be easier - and in both cases, the group meets up with Dya'a'ji as planned. Elevator / Computer Core Sometimes the fastest way really isn't the best way... #Red Herring - En route to Bridge; characters have option of heading to the bridge via the elevator or via stairwells and service crawlways. The elevator is the Red Herring; another (Terran) maintenance team is on the ship and will hail the elevator while the characters are in it. A gunfight will ensue if they go this way, taking time and raising the possibility of an alarm. Setup: The GM should read the following text aloud: Knock knock. Who's there? Go fuck yourselves. Problems: *Critical Success *Success *Failure *Botch Results: Bridge Time to set sail. Hallway - there will still be one Terran in a hallway leading towards the bridge. Dya'a'ji will take him out automatically if the crew didn't take the elevator. Otherwise, there will be one last fight. #Climax - Bridge - Powering up / entering the command codes. Possibly the codes have been changed. At this point the idea is to get away without raising alarms. Setup: The GM should read the following text aloud: ♫ I'm sailing away / set an open course / for the virgin sea... ♫ '' '''Problems:' Might need to do a systems check to see what's working and what's not. Once systems are up and running, something else might be keeping the ship from leaving. *Critical Success *Success *Failure *Botch Results: Heading for the Jump Point The characters have got themselves a ship. Next problem: getting it out of the system before someone tries to shoot it down... Setup: #Plot Twist - Rendezvous with the Shuttle, Escape the system. En route out of the system, the ship is intercepted by a patrol. Pilot intercepting the craft is ordered to disable her but decides to join up instead. Problems: Naj'bakdor (Sivar'havuz Ki'ra) intercepts Ni'rakh but decides he's had enough of T'Kon H'hra and signs on. *Critical Success *Success *Failure *Botch Results: Mission Epilogue Mo (Sa'ki lak B'yaga), Qith'rakoth (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) and Qith'raklerx are all friends or relations to people in the main group, who join up as the ship is heading out. There will be a brief introduction, as will there be a brief introduction to the character of Naj'bakdor. Mo will demand Bloodeye train her son in exchange for their continued help, and is named "Mo" by Bloodeye at this point. Krahtagh renames the ship H'asgathni'rakh Dunai Du, a part of the Prayer of the Sa'guk from the Fourth Codex. He recommends his crew (and in particular his pilots) call the ship Ni'rakh for brevity, and so it will be known for the remainder of the campaign. L: "We are being hailed by the shuttle. They request permission to land." GP: "Granted. Bring them in." L: "Shuttle, this is Shal'Kuz Mang..." B: "Wait a moment." (pause here to explain the name - and how it doesn't fit.) B: "Shal'Kuz Mang is an honorable name, one this craft bore well for the Empire. But the Empire is no more - the Empire that this ship served is gone forever. His service to the Empire is over; his mission now is to restore the honor of the Kilrathi people, and for that he needs a new name." KK: "You have one in mind?" B: "Yes. Today my brothers - today we embark on our journey to restore the honor of the Kilrathi people. And it is for these reasons that I am reminded of the words from the Thirteenth Chapter of the Sixth Section of the Fourth Codex. No doubt you know the ones to which I refer - the Prayer of the Saguk. "Lord Sivar, you will give my honor to me again this day." What we do today we do for honor - for the honor of all. And so our ship's name should serve to remind us of the Codex, and help us remember why we are doing what we've set out to do. We will call our ship "Ni'rakh" - because each of you should remember that which you hope to regain: "my honor". Do all of you agree? (general consensus) B: "Then it's decided. His name is "Ni'Rakh". We'll worry about the paint job later - for now, let's bring our friends aboard. And then it'll be time to get to work... Shal'Kuz Mang = Shal'Kuz Mang = (sha + -al)'(ku + uz) Mang = ((enemy / hostile) + (do / perform / act / action / thing that does)) ' ((rend / tear / rip ) + (help / assist)) (quantity / amount / number / some / rank / rate / level) Notes Alarm - Need to settle on the effects of a raised alarm. Okay...so this mission begins with Bloodeye and his troop headed to KIS ''Shal'Kuz Mang - they've got their basic plan at this point and the group's objective is to capture the ship. -All roads will lead to the capture of the ship; the characters won't be set up to die quite this early in the campaign. Perhaps failure could result in a ship in a greater state of disrepair.'' :ITALICS is information designed for the players, which the GM can read aloud or paraphrase as appropriate. :UNDERLINE text contains information specifically meant for the GM; this information in general should remain confidential unless and until it becomes relevant to the players. :PLAIN TEXT acts as a guide for the GM so that they may know what is intended to happen with each of the various encounters. *B: Bloodeye is the leader and planner. *GP: Gux'a P'nt (Arrah Sutaghi) has legitimate access to the ship, and also has access to the command codes. *T: Thrakyaga (Uzik Qarg) is there for muscle. *KN: Knav'qith (Knav'qith dai Knavska, knows about Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani), the "catborg" is a skilled fighter and capital ship pilot. He's never tried to fly anything as big as a cruiser before, however... *KK: Ku'a K'le (Kor laq Stra'a) is there at Gux'a P'nt's invitation; he's a skilled stalker, which is of precious little use on a capital ship. Gux'a P'nt was actually more interested in having Mo (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Kor's wife and a skilled healer - on the crew. *KC: K'chodyapaki ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) is another cat with capital ship piloting experience, though he wasn't cut out for front-line duty; he has, however, been assigned to transport ships and is skilled at navigating craft as large as a cruiser. *BD: B'de (Oth nar Qith'rakar, friends with Knav'qith) is a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. *N: Nagkilin (Eldorin Kur'u'tak) is the resident expert, a Cat who has been a pirate his entire life and knows what's involved in capturing a capital ship. *L: Le'a'he (Hakiratakav Dairasakdu, friends with Dakut'he Ki'ra) is K'chodyapaki's friend and an experienced fighter. *Gux'a P'nt/XO *Thrakyaga/Quartermaster *Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot *Ku'a K'le/Negotiator *Irgu/Machinist *Najekh/Scout *K'chodyapaki/Navigator *B'de/Engineer *Dya'a'ji/Infiltrator *Le'a'he/Warrior Bard *Mo/Doctor *Nagkilin/Pirate *Qith'rakoth/Scholar *Naj'bakdor/Pilot *Qith'raklerx/Priest Krahtagh lays out his plan for seizing the ship - one group will board using the shuttle Ra'Khaj gave to Krahtagh, power it up and kill any Terrans aboard. Once the ship is under their control, they will make their way at best speed towards the jump to T'Kon. The other group will fly fighter escort for the shuttle and the ship; Krahtagh has learned where a number of surplus fighters are stored above the depot. The group will initially consist of Bloodeye, Gux'a P'nt, Thrakyaga, Knav'qith, Ku'a K'le, K'chodyapaki, B'de and Nagkilin. Le'a'he comes along with K'chodyapaki and forms a ninth member of the party, remembering Bloodeye from his own days at B'shriss. Irgu (Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani) is working on Ni'rakh when the group comes to steal the ship and will join up to save his own skin. Dya'a'ji (Gartha'in Sihkag) also shows up during the theft; he overhears the group's plans for the theft and has snuck aboard to assist, joining the group with an offer of rations. Najekh (Oth ko Sal) will be encountered as a prisoner of the Morgans when the group arrives to take over the Demon's Eye base; having been betrayed by ko Thrakhaxal, he will join up then to plot revenge. ---- [[Elegy_2.2:_Dekh_aq_T%27kon_H%27hra|NEXT: 2.2 Part Two: Dekh aq T'Kon H'hra]] [[Elegy_Chapter_Two:_Nistalan|PREVIOUS: 2.0 Nistalan]] TOP ----